Дингодил
Дингодайл (англ. Dingodile; яп. ディンゴダイル) - один из мутантов, созданных Кортексом. Представляет собой смесь собаки динго (от пояса до морды) и крокодила (от пояса до низа + морда). Выглядит обычным приспешником Кортекса, но на самом деле является одним из самых умных мутантов. Явный пироман, о чём свидетельствуют большой огнемёт и канистра с горючим газом, которые он обычно носит с собой, и последующее применение этого агрегата на всём, что шевелится. Помимо огнемёта, может бить хвостом. Говорит с типичным австралийским акцентом. Из хобби у Динго - чтение Шекспира и игра в крокет. Характеристика В CB3 и CNK можно заметить, что Дингодайл говорит с австралийским акцентом. Этому акценту в отличие от обычного английского присущи сокращения слов и упрощения фраз, а так же имеется один забавный пункт, заключающийся в том, что, будь твоим собеседником хоть друг, хоть президент, всем можно говорить "Hi, matter!" (русск. "Хай, мэттэр!" "Прива, приятель!") Этот персонаж любит издеваться над слабыми. В CB3 чуть ли не поджарил Пенту из своего огнемёта. Дингодайл несколько коварен, что проявляется в Twinsanity, когда он, ради своей выгоды, нападает на Кортекса и Краша. Представляет собой смесь собаки динго и крокодила. По форме тела является крокодилом, но покрыт коричневой шерстью динго. Часто изображается с острыми крокодильими зубами. Как правило, его хвост зелёного цвета, за исключением Nintendo DS версии игры Crash of the Titans, а глаза коричневого, за исключением Crash Nitro Kart, где они были зелёного (вероятно, из-за гипноза Н. Транса) и TwinSanity, где они были жёлтыми, как у обычного крокодила. Так же носит огнемёт с большой цистерной на спине. Рост Дингодайла - 2 метра (6 футов), а вес около 96 кг. С каждой последующей игрой, он будто-бы становится всё больше и больше. В Twinsanity Дингодайл выглядит гораздо толще, чем в предыдущих играх, когда в Crash of the Titans уже похож на огромную свинью. Его штаны, как правило, бежевого или голубого цвета. Дингодайл никогда не носил ни обувь, ни какую-либо рубашку. История Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Добрый день, приятель! Меня зовут Дингодайл!" - этой фразой он представляет себя Крашу. Бандикут впервые увидел этого злобного мутанта, когда активировал проход во вторую комнату. Дингодайл сообщает Крашу, что Ука Ука и Кортекс отправили его остановить бандикутов. Когда Бандикут, несмотря на угрозы, собирает все кристаллы во второй комнате, он попадает в заснеженную пещеру, где встречает стоящего на ледяном пьедестале Дингодайла с огнемётом в лапах. Злобный мутант, хохоча, направляет своё оружие на пингвина Пенту и говорит, что убьёт его. В этот момент неожиданно появляется Краш и тем самым отвлекает Дингодайла. Начинается битва. Щиты из кристаллов и огнемёт Дингодайла не помогают ему одалеть Краша - Бандикут побеждает злобного мутанта и получает новую способность - двойной прыжок. Радостный Пента начинает прыгать на поверженном Дингодайле. Crash Team Racing Дингодайл выступает в качестве играбельного персонажа. Является членом команды Кортекса против Нитроса Оксида. Его домашняя трасса – Каньон Динго (англ. Dingo Canyon). Дингодайл наряду с Тайни и секретными персонажами Папу Папу и Тропи является самым быстрым гонщиком, но в тоже время имеет плохой поворот и среднее ускорение. Во вступительном ролике можно видеть, как он чинит свой карт. Crash Bash В этой игре Дингодайл снова является играбельным персонажем. Во вступительном ролике показано, что из-за недостатка персонажей в команде Аку Аку, ему приходится перейти на добрую сторону. Интересным является тот факт, что ремикс саундтрека из его битвы против Краша в CB3 используется в этой игре в некоторых мини-играх и битве против Нитроса Оксида. Это единственная игра, кроме Crash Nitro Kart, где Дингодайл ни разу не использует свой огнемёт. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Во вступительном ролике, можно увидеть Дингодайла на злодейской конференции. Уже четвёртый год он находится на стороне Кортекса. В этой игре Дингодайл используется как препятствие на нескольких уровнях на атласфере, где палит из своего огнемёта по Крашу. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure В этой игре Дингодайл является боссом, битва с которым происходит под водой. На его голове одет подводный шлем, на ногах - синие штаны. В сражении использует огнемёт. Во время поломки Уменьшителя Планет, Дингодайл становится частью Мега-Микса. Crash Nitro Kart thumb|Так и едем.Характер персонажа становится более странными и комичным. Впервые Дингодайла можно увидеть во вступительном ролике, когда Тайни прибивает его дверью к стене. Второй раз он показан на пьедестале рядом с Н. Трансом, который, по всей видимости, его загипнотизировал вместе с Поларом и Пурой для участия в гонке на стороне Вело. Один глаз Дингодайла смотрит вверх, а другой вниз а-ля старые иконки жизни Краша. На его голове можно заметить шлем с небольшой антенной. Есть два варианта, применения шлема - это то, с помощью чего Транс овладевает его разумом и то, с помощью чего Дингодайл управляет своим картом, поскольку во время гонки он не касается руля. Разблокировать Дингодайла можно выиграв красный драгоценный камень. Во время победы он танцует сумасшедший танец. Разум Дингодайла, после возвращения из-под состояния гипноза, был изменён больше всех. Это может означать лишь то, что Транс подверг его самым мощным средствам промывания мозгов. Не стоит исключать и то, что, возможно, Дингодайл был его любимчиком, из-за чего гипнотизёр постарался сделать всё, чтобы держать верх над его разумом как можно дольше, соответственно находиться с ним больше времени. Crash Twinsanity Дингодайл объединяется с Тропи против Кортекса, а так же строит себе хижину и начинает читать Шекспира. Первое появление Дингодайла в этой игре происходит на "дне рождения" Краша. После того, как Бандикут и Кортекс падают под землю, Дингодайл обсуждает ланч с Риппером Ру. Позже его хижину уничтожает гигантский снежный ком, в котором были Краш и Кортекс. Дингодайл подслушивает их намерения получить сокровище Злых Близнецов и тайно следует за ними в Академию Зла. Там он встречает их внутри котельной и, считая, что они уже добыли клад, нападает. Краш побеждает его. Дингодайл остаётся лежать без сознания в котельной. Модели и участие в играх dingodile.png|КБ3 - боссфайт, КТР - заставки. chdingodile3face.jpg|КБ3 - заставки перед входом в уровень. dingodile_ктр.png|КТР - игровая модель и иконка. chdingodilebash.jpg|Bash - игровая модель и иконка. chdingodilewoc.jpg|WoC - появление в уровнях с атласферой. dingodile спр.png|XS - боссфайт. card97.png|Fusion - карта. 150x179x75x0.png|КНК - игровая модель и иконка. 95px-Dingobrainwash4.png|КНК - заставки. dingodile кнк.PNG|КНК на Game Boy - игровой спрайт. New Dingodile.jpg|TwinSanity - боссфайт. chdingodiletitans_small.jpg|Titans на DS - боссфайт. dingodile тит.png|Titans на Game Boy - игровой спрайт. chdingodilecbnk3d.png|КНК 3D - игровая модель и иконка. Интересные факты *Имя Дингодайл (Dingodile) образуется на стыке динго и крокодила (crocodile), как вежливо поясняет нам Кэп. *В КБ3 убивается с помощью выученной у него же способности чуть меньше, чем за 30 секунд. Впрочем, можно и без неё, если использовать Мега-прыжок Краша (см. статью о нём). *Любит прикалываться на тему еды, первый раз в КБ3 (Bring out the butter? I'm gonna make toast!), второй - в ТвинСанити (Lunch?), а третий - там же (Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie). *Один из 2 персов, кто был на "днюхе" Краша в ТвинСанити и появился позже как босс (другой - Н. Джин). *Любит танцевать, показано в КБ3 после смерти во время боссфайта, в Твине - аналогично и в КТР и КНК - в случае победы. *Один из 3 персов, которые были добрыми, злыми и нейтральными (вместе с Пентой и Фейк Крашем). Он был добрым в Баше, злой по жизни, а нейтральный в КНК, т.к. загипнотизирован Н. Трансом. *Может с помощью огнемёта стрелять ракетами (!) под водой, что показано в XS. *Его музыка из КБ3 очень много где используется, а именно: в самом боссфайте, в нескольких мини-играх типа Dash в Bash'е, там же в битве с Оксидом и в боссфайте с Тайни. *Наблюдается интересное изменение дизайна: от более похожего на динго к более похожему на крокодила, а затем возвращение к оригиналу. Остальные картинки dingo 1.jpg|Логотип Дингодайла. dingo 6.jpg|Дингодайл ИРЛ. images_д.jpeg|Арт из КТР. figure.jpeg|Пластмассовая фигурка. dngd.jpeg|Арт из гайда по Варпеду. Сoncept-art time! dingodile1.png|Скетч из Варпеда - перед. dingodile3.png|Скетч из Варпеда - бок. dingodile2.png|И скетч из Варпеда - зад. Dingodile.jpg|Концепт-арт Дингодайла из Huge Adventure Dingo.jpg|Концепт из Твинсанити. en:Dingodile Категория:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Категория:Персонажи Категория:Зло Категория:Боссы Категория:Мутанты Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Crash Twinsanity Категория:Crash Team Racing Категория:Crash Nitro Kart Категория:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Категория:Crash Bash Категория:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Категория:Команда Транса Категория:Crash of the Titans